Princess of the Golden Shadows
by I Live For The Fantasy
Summary: 100 drabbles. 100 moments. One Twilight Princess. Midna centric 100 themes challenge. There will be warnings at the beginning of each drabble if needed. R&R! Theme 1, Introduction: Midna and Zelda's first meeting. "I am Zelda. I am the princess of Hyrule, and its…former ruler."


**Well, after so long **_**not**_ **writing, I am unhappy to say that I am suffering severe writer's block for my multi chaptered stories. And when that happens, there is only one cure-drabbles! And I came across the 100 themes challenge. I was like holy crap I need to do this for Midna. Some of them just get me so revved up to write! And who knows what inspiration I will get! Anyway, the first one is 'Introduction' so I decided to make my own account of Midna and Zelda's first meeting…R&R please!**

**EDIT: I forgot to explain how the 100 Themes Challenge works! Okay, so there's a list of 100 themes and there's going to be a drabble for each theme. These little drabbles are totally unrelated-they're like a collection of one-shots, basically. Alright, now on with the first!**

For what seemed like an eternity, she searched for something, _anything_, to help her find and recover the Fused Shadows, and all in vain. Midna sighed. She did not like these odds. One Fused Shadow against a whole _legion_ of…shadows. Not Twili. She did not want to think of them as Twili.

What to do? Without all the Fused Shadows, how did she defeat the usurper?

_Am I doomed to wonder this world…like_ this_…forever?_

She looked down at her cursed form for the millionth time.

_No time to pity yourself, Midna…_

Right. She needed to keep up her search.

She flew across the field. A tear prickled her eye despite her efforts to hold it back. She wiped it away, defiant.

_No. I can do this. I _will_ do this._

She saw a large building in the distance.

_A castle._ She paused and looked up at its magnificence. _Score one for light dwellers-they know how to build._

She wondered what Zant did here-and whether he resided somewhere inside and watched her. She shivered at the thought.

She flew upwards, and stopped. She felt something up there. Some kind of magic…not twilight magic, but light magic.

_Light magic…in twilight? How does it survive?_

Curious, but also nervous, she flew toward the source of the strange vibe. A tower…she flew inside and looked around to find a cloaked figure.

_Beast!_ She thought, and out of instinct, she conjured what little power she still wielded.

"Alright, you, tell me what happened here, and don't make any sudden moves!"

The figure yelled in surprise. "Stay back, shadow! What does he want?" A woman's voice-a frightened woman's voice.

"What does _who_ want?" She looked at the woman and laughed. "Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess…about this tall," she said and flew up to the usurper's approximate height, "Scary mask and cloak with weird blue markings like the ones on me."

The figure nodded. "What does he want?" she said, her voice quiet.

"You tell me," Midna chuckled.

"I don't know. You serve him."

"_What?_" Midna said, and rounded on her. "You think I serve that…that…tyrant?"

The figure opened her mouth in surprise.

"Yes…you, a being of the Twilight, correct?"

"…Maybe. But not like…those under his control." She turned away and fisted her tiny hands.

"…What?"

"Forget it. I ask, you answer. What happened here, and what did that tyrant have to do with it?"

"…First, I will introduce myself," the figure said, and took off her cloak.

_She looks beautiful,_ she thought with bitterness. _Almost like I used to look._

"I am Zelda. I am the princess of Hyrule, and its…former ruler."

Midna smirked despite herself. Such a coincidence that she should meet another usurped princess. But, she realized, this princess, a light dweller, still kept her form in the Twilight!

"How do you keep your form in the twilight?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"The goddesses have chosen my blood. Such as fate decides, I wield the power to stay in my true form...and watch as my kingdom suffer at the hands of the usurper. He and his creatures of darkness entered my domain…the Usurper King presented me with a choice…surrender or die."

She scoffed. "And you chose surrender."

"I admit to my cowardice. However, I stand by my choice. I saw that my force did not have a chance against his strong army. At least now my nation and my people have a chance of survival."

"Doesn't death make more sense than to live in fear?" she said. Her voice took on a bitter sadness. "I have watched the Twili suffer at his hand. If he gave us that choice…" she trailed off and waved her hand in dismissal. "Whatever. I do not care about your light dwellers. I just need to know if you knew anything about things called the Fused Shadows…you light people call them things of dark power…"

"Why do _you_ need this information, twilight being?"

"Midna. Call me Midna. I need the Fused Shadows to take down the Usurper. So far as he goes, you and I have a similar goal." She flashed Zelda a grin. "So you might want to tell me if you know anything, ee hee hee!"

"The light spirits of our land tell of such forbidden power…" Zelda said.

Midna gestured in anger. "Of course. _Light_ spirits. The one source of information ends up with 'light' at the beginning of its name. Well, that just ends well! I cannot live in the light. I cannot even _come into contact_ with light! Ugh!"

"Wait…perhaps a solution…"

"What?" She said.

"A myth…passed down through the ages…of a hero chosen by the goddesses…"

"Hmph. I remember something like that among our tribe…a 'hero disguised as a divine best'…but children's stories don't help me!"

"Have you no faith?" Zelda asked.

"Faith? _Faith?_ You mean you surrendered to the Usurper King, and waited here all this time, all in _faith_ that a glorious knight in armour waits somewhere out there to save your world?"

"Yes. Hylians have survived on faith in the Goddesses for ages. We ask them for guidance when all seems lost."

"You light dwellers do have some stupid customs. In my realm, we do not need guidance from some deities in the sky to make the right decisions. But you know what? I will go search for that knight of yours…not because I think I'll find him, but because this encounter has done nothing whatsoever for me, and I need whatever deity's help I can get!"

With that, she left the Light Princess speechless and flew out the window.

_Back to square one…_she thought. _At least I got some fun out of that._

**R&R! Pretty please?**


End file.
